<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dream by solluxsanders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233204">The Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/solluxsanders/pseuds/solluxsanders'>solluxsanders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Submerged Sun Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, im not joking when i say i am the only one in this fandom, its just a book i read in middle school, nobody will even care, this fandom doesn’t even exist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/solluxsanders/pseuds/solluxsanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie loves Marko but is it even ok?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marko/Robbie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should mention this fandom, or lack of it.  I read this book series in 2016 and have been obsessed with it ever since.  This series is an Australian YA novel by Vanessa Garden and it is really good.  Go check it out, it’s on amazon and it’s available for purchase on kindle (which is how I read it). There is nobody I can find that has read the series.  There is one tumblr post then mother else.  So I though I might start something.</p>
<p> This fic is just how I see Robbie as a character, I feel like he doesn’t get enough appreciation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marko paced the room, black boots hitting the stone with a light tap as he went back and forth across the room.  He never seemed to slow.  His face was pale, which wasn't unusual for the people here.  He was 18 and people were getting desperate.  They wanted children and he didn't know how to help.  He consulted everyone who he knew but nobody had any ideas.  Marko was anxious.  He ran his hand through his short, cropped, hair and stopped.</p>
<p>Robbie was sitting on the bed, leaning against the bed frame, not speaking, just watching.  He watched as Marko strolled his way across the room, seven steps, turn around, seven steps, repeat.  Marko had been pacing for over thirty minutes, which wasn't even near the longest he'd seen.  Robbie was 17.  He had known Marko for the entirety of his childhood.  He served not only as Marko's bodyguard but as his best friend.  Well, they labeled it as a friendship.  But what friends hold each other close in the late hours, whispering sweet and reassuring things into their ears?  What friends give each other sweet kisses in the shadows?  What friends say I love you?</p>
<p>Marko had stopped pacing five minutes ago.  Robbie looked up to meet his eyes and gestures for Marko to come sit.  Marko complies and sits next to Robbie.  He compulsively leans against Robbie's shoulder.  Robbie wrapped an arm around Marko.  He breathes a light sigh and the world goes quiet.  The only thing that matters to the both of them is each other.  </p>
<p>The two fall back onto the bed,  Marko leaning on top of Robbie's chest in an intimate embrace.  Robbie threads his fingers through Marko's hair, weaving his calloused fingers through the silky strands.  Marko gives a contented sigh and continues to stare up at the ceiling.  Robbie dips his hand down a little more and runs his knuckles against Marko's cheek in a light caress.  Robbie looks up at Marko's face to find him crying and quickly tries to wipe away the tears.</p>
<p>"Robbie?"  Marko spoke, voice cracking in sadness. Robbie looks at Marko for a little while longer before weaving his other hand, the one not occupied by wiping away Marko's tears, through Marko's pale, slender fingers.  "Robbie have I failed as king?"</p>
<p>Marko broke down in sobs as Robbie kissed his cheek.  "No Marko, you haven't, you just haven't done enough research.  I promise that in time everything will be normal,"  Robbie continued to whisper sweet things into his ear while wiping away tears.</p>
<p>Marko is quiet again. "Have I failed my parents?"</p>
<p>Robbie is quiet. "No."</p>
<p>The room is silent again as Marko settles into Robbie's side again.  Marko is tucked in Robbies side like a cat, or maybe scared dog is the right way to put it.  Robbie kisses the top of Marko's head and Marko gives a contented sigh.  Soon the sobs had ceased and Marko was asleep.  Robbie stayed awake, insomnia nagging at him.</p>
<p>Robbie struggled with his feelings.  He and Marko had been in a kind of relationship that was like a couple but not.  They never talked about it, it just happened.  He silently debated whether or not to confess his actual feelings for Marko or to keep them a secret for all of these years.  He never wanted to hurt Marko or have Marko leave him so he kept quiet.  But what if Marko harbored the same feelings for him?  What if the feeling was mutual?  Did he even stand a chance.  How in the world did he ever fall for this man?</p>
<p>A knock sounded on the door, Marko shockingly never woke up despite being a light sleeper.  Maybe is was Robbie's influence on him.  Maybe in Robbie's arms he finally felt safe and protected.</p>
<p>Sylvia opened the door moments later to find them still sharing the intimate embrace.  With Marko asleep on top of Robbie.  She stands quietly in the doorway, silently conversing with Robbie.  She leaves and shuts and locks the door from the outside.  They are finally at peace again.</p>
<p>Robbie feels a wave of drowsiness wash over him as he leans into Marko more.  It is unlikely that anyone will disturb them or that he will be needed as Sylvia did lock the door behind her.  Robbie allows sleep to overcome him as he is swept up into a pleasant dream.</p>
<p>Robbie stand in a field in what looks to be the mainland. To his left, a golden sun is starting to dip beneath the horizon.  To his right stands Marko, staring at Robbie.  Their hands are intertwined within one another.  Marko isn't wearing his usual clothing, and upon closer inspection neither is Robbie.  The both of them are dresses in the utmost casual clothing.  Marko is wearing light washed jeans and a grey sweater whilst Robbie is drawing a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie.  Robbie begins to sit down in the field with Marko, dragging him down too.  They both sit in the grass and watch the sun go down below the ground. As soon as the sun has finished setting Robbie turns to stare at Marko.  Marko looks back and smiles.  Robbie was definitely not used to seeing that smile as it made him crack a smile too.  The stars were beginning to appear as daylight quickly flooded away.  Robbie brought Marko down so that they could stare at the stars together.  Robbie realizes that in all this time, Marko had never let go of his hand.  Robbie's smile was even wider now.  Marko turned his head towards the sky staring at the stars.  Robbie started a Marko for a bit longer.</p>
<p>"I love you Marko."</p>
<p>"As do I Robbie."</p>
<p>Robbie awoke with a start, and a cold bed.  Marko was gone, probably to get breakfast but he was still gone.  Robbie sat up and stretched, finding Marko at his table, nibbling away at a piece of toast.  He was so beautiful but Robbie decided that he couldn't have him, not in the way he wished at least.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>